Instant messaging is a form of textual communication between on-line computer users (i.e., computer turned on and connected to network). The message appears on a recipient's screen contemporaneously with it's being sent to the recipient. Authorization for transmitting the message to the recipient depends on whether the transmitter is on a contact list of the recipient or whether the recipient has enabled a block providing for receiving such messages. The contact list is normally maintained by a sender and includes names authorized by potential recipients. Such contact lists are reciprocal and generally cooperatively set up by parties who wish to communicate. Potential recipients may also grant blanket approval for any other transmitting user to add them to their contact list. Similarly a potential recipient may block the receipt of instant messages in general (e.g., by indicating a busy status), wherein no messages are received until the potential recipient removes the block. In other situations, messages are automatically blocked by using the computer off-line or turning it off.
Contact lists often provide a convenient control means for a user to make instant message connections. Such lists are usually activated by the sender user. Contact lists vary for different instant messaging systems. In some instances, contact lists may be created reciprocally by both potential sender and potential recipient. One of the better-known proprietary contact lists is the proprietary “buddy list” provided by America Online. These contact lists allow the general blocking of instant messages and in some instances the blocking of specific individual senders. However, the process requires identity of each individual blocked and the blocking process may prove to be laborious.
There are many instances when more gradations of control of instant messaging access are to be desired. Acceptance of instant messages in general may be undesired at certain times, but receipt of other messages may be desired. At present, there is no particular method of differentiating between desirable messages and undesired messages. This is a problem because in instant messaging all messages sent to a recipient immediately pop up on the recipient's computer screen unannounced, which may rudely interrupt a present activity of the recipient. It would be desirable if a potential recipient of instant messaging could establish gradations between acceptable instant messages and undesirable instant messages.